clockworks attack
by kate cooper
Summary: Carmelita's partner gets kidnapped by clockwork and nelya can she save her in time or will she become a terrifying beast
1. normal day

Inspector fox was in her office with her partner Kate fox cooper she had been at Interpol for a month now and was already promoted to Inspector Kate the life of Kate was untold to her but it was only a matter of time before she would know.

the was a silence for sometime until Kate ask a question Carmelita didn't want to answer

" hey Carmelita i don't know why i never asked this before but where do i came from" Kate asked

Carmelita signed and pulled out a file labeled Kate fox cooper she told Kate that clockwork created her using DNA from Carmelita and sly but his plan back fired as she took him out only making him her Nelya came along everything was throne off as the tigress grew a crush over the young vixen Kate and become her 2nd enemy everything soon ended as clockwork and Nelya where both destroyed.

Kate was silent then she spoke "i never knew that i only knew Nelya and clockwork where after me"

"well you do have and amazing life" Carmelita said

Carmelita got a call that a ruby arriving at a local museum needed to be guarded from cooper Kate decided to patrol around Paris Carmelita nodded in agreement and they both set out to the jobs

"be careful i have a feeling clockwork is still some how alive" Carmelita said in concern.

"ill be fine i promise" Kate assured her partner.

Kate started her patrol she decided to do it on the roof she climb a pipe thanks to her DNA of sly and got to the roof.

* * *

><p>my first fan fiction i made it too short but i had to stop be for Kate got captured what do u think of her being made by clockwork :) review plz!<p> 


	2. prisoner behind Interpol

Kate climbed to the top of the building and started her patrol jumping from roof to roof she stopped to admire Paris she loved living here but as she was about the move she saw a purple flash go by.

"It can't be nelya can it ?"

she decided to follow behind the young tigress keeping quiet she was only a foot away from the tigress when she turned around Kate saw the emerald eyes and growled with anger.

"It is her" before she knew it she was out from behind the chimney she was hiding behind and had her shock pistol drawled but unfortunately she had walked right into a trap.

"well well well seems your all alone huh poodle" neyla said is a sarcastic tone that kate hated.

"Don't call me that you back stabbing traitor" kate was nearly about to attack the tigress untill something hit her in the back of her head the she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Neyla (P.O.V)<p>

she was following me just like clockwork planed I've grown to like her alot i hope clockwork's plan works.

clockwork I've at the rendezvous point ready the trap.

alright where moving in neyla.

good now to distract her

i slowly turned around to my vixen

well well well seems like your all alone huh poodle.

i could tell she was mad by me calling her poodle she always hated it when i called her that

don't call me that you back stabbing traitor

as she was about to attack clockwork made it in time to knock her out.

we are on are way to are hideout behind the Interpol building no one would expect us to be here i had finally got who i wanted and Carmelita had know idea where we where but i left a note to imitate her if she finds it near a building where they patrol now to wait

* * *

><p>"Come back here ring tail" ugh i knew he would steal that ruby he never resist a chance to get cash carmelita was right on sly's tail when he manged to get away at a building she and kate patrolled by.<p>

dang it cooper she was still made when she saw a note

whats this? she picked it up and read it she was shocked that her partner was captured by neyla

how am i going to find her she thought for a moment and knew what she had to do

i need sly's help.

* * *

><p>Kate's (P.O.V)<p>

ugh my head kate started to wake up

man clockwork hit me hard

good your awake a voice from the other side of the room started to approach her

clockwork!

* * *

><p>ya i made it longer hope it gives some detail for the 3rd chapter sly will be in the 3rd and clockwork finally shows 3rd chapter will be up soon :)<p> 


	3. rage on the city

"how are you still alive"Kate growled at the owl

"i will not answer you might want to look behind you"but it was too late Neyla had her in her arms

"let me go you freaking tiger"Kate struggled to get free

"Nelya take her to the electricity room will see if she has my DNA in her"

"i get her after this right"Nelya said wanting the vixen to her self

"yes"Nelya took the struggling vixen to the electricity room or shock room is what Nelya calls it she threw the vixen in the room and close the door clockwork was in the control room

"lets begin start to Electricity transfer "the guard nodded and pressed a red button the vixen screamed as 1,000 bolts transferred into her body her pelt started to smoke but she didn't die she started to change 2 thin metal spikes shoot from her back turning into wings her claws became talons her deep brown eyes become golden yellow

"excellent"clockwork was surprised she transformed but she busted the dome and got to the city with only one thing on her mind

Destroy ever thing

she flew to the city a breath fire on everything Carmelita arrived in a helicopter

"halt in the name of...KATE!"Carmelita realized to fox was her partner but the fox only knew to destroy thing the charged and the helicopter and broke the tail of it Carmelita jumped out of the chopper only to be rescued by Sly cooper

"cooper"

"you know inspector you should never lower your guard"As Sly paragliding them to a building

"Cooper that my partner"

"inspector Kate fox cooper"

"ya...wait how do you know"

"i stole her file"

"of coarse"they landed on the building but the heard metal wings

"well if it isn't Sly cooper what do you think of my new creation"clockwork pointed to the fire breathing fox owl

"she's not your"Carmelita said in angry

"Kate attack these two"only thing is clockwork wasn't expecting fiery wings as Kate hit the owl with her fire wings knocking him out of the sky

"i,m in control i,m the alpha and the omega"Nelya wasn't going to bow to her she cracked her whip and threw it where it was around the flying fox's leg and pulled her down on to a building Nelya jumped to the same building only to find Sly where already there

"Hold it cooper''the tigress stop the raccoon from taking the vixen

"well if it isn't Nelya see your still alive"

"and i see you trying to take my fox"

"your fox..sorry but this is Carmelita's and my fox"

"that maybe true but i created her so shes mine'

"sorry but i'm not going to hand her over"

"then ill take her"

They engaged in a hand to hand combat but as they fought Kate's wings started to fold back and disappeared behind her jacket her talons vanished and her yellow eye returned to deep brown she got up and looked around

"what have i done"

"gotcha"clockwork had her in his talons holding her tight

"Let me go"her eyes returned to blazing yellow as she burned his talons making him drop her and she dropped to the building only her eyes changed as she walked to Nelya who was about to finish sly off when she screamed Sly didn't know what had happen until Nelya dropped to the ground and he saw Kate her eyes glowed blazing yellow as she walked toward him

"leave them her i will destroy him"Her wings unfolded ans shoot out from her back and she flew off Sly looked at clockwork but Nelya was gone As Kate flew of into the night her wings disappeared and her eye changed back to brown she landed on a building and thought she was safe but Nelya found her

"you can run but you can't hind from me"Nelya grabbed the vixens tail and dragged her

"no please let me go"the vixen started to cry when Carmelita found then

"freeze Nelya and drop the fox"

"she's mine"Nelya threw a smoke bomb and took Kate and vanished

"cough...No!"

* * *

><p>longest chapter hope you like it<p>

Nelya is really evil


	4. escape

after Nelya threw the smoke bomb she dragged the vixen back to the lair at clockworks base

"your still mine"Nelya grabbed the vixen from behind she took the vixen to a room the looked like a bedroom she put the vixen in the room and locked the door the only thing Kate wanted to do was sleep she laid in the bed and fell asleep

_(Kate's dream)_

_the hole city was on fire the cause of it a fox with large gold wings a tigress was right beside her laying before them was a fox and a raccoon the raccoon was dead and the fox was near death the tigress ordered the mutant fox to attack the fox..._

Kate woke up from the night mare she had the only thing she wanted now was to be home but she was trapped by a crazy tigress some reason she still had her shock pistol but it was damaged by the1,000 bolts of electricity she got out of the bed and walked to the only window she stayed the for sometime wanting to leave she heard the door open but she didn't look back she knew who it was

"what do you want Nelya"Kate said not turning around

"i think you already know the answer"Nelya was silent Kate didn't notice that Nelya was no behind her until she grabbed the vixen

"let go of me"this time the vixen had the strength but still couldn't get free but when Nelya kissed her she crossed the line Kate instantly transformed and flew out the window

"great her beast form is tied to her anger this is bad"Kate let her wings take her she ended up at the cooper hideout still in her beast for when Sly opened the door and saw Kate he instantly called Carmelita and brought Kate inside Carmelita arrived and was more then glad to see Kate when Kate woke up still in her beast for she was in control

"Kate oh i'm glad your safe"Carmelita nearly squeeze the young vixen

"yay but i'm sore and tierd"

"then lets go home"Carmelita drove her and Kate to there house ever scenic Carmelita found the young fox Kate has lived with Carmelita when they got home Kate immediately went to her room and fell fast asleep

* * *

><p>done with this chapter i think i may do Kate's origin anyway review please<p> 


End file.
